A Fox in the Woods
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: When Fox and Rabbit play tag in the woods, things get out of hand. Will anyone ever find out the truth? One-shot.


_A Fox in the Woods_

Fox chased Rabbit, a friendly game of tag. Rabbit thought he was faster because he could jump everywhere, but Fox knew he was more swift because he seemed to float over the land, never taking detours except for trees.

And the trees were thick here. Rabbit had to slow down to stay safe, bounding between trees slowly. Fox just needed to sprint and he had Rabbit. It was fun for them, at least, but they were both happy when they came to a clearing.

"Man we're in deep here," Rabbit smiled, hopping around the clearing just begging for Fox to chase him.

Fox thought for a moment, "Yeah, I don't think anyone really comes out here. I know I've never been this far in before."

"Well we won't stay long, just a few more rounds," Rabbit said, tagging Fox and hopping around some more.

Fox ran around and tagged him back, then the chase was on again. Rabbit was tiring and it showed, and Fox felt himself reaching into a primal fantasy of his, something he told himself he'd never do. But it was something his father had done and admitted to. The town likely didn't know or they wouldn't allow him to stay, but Fox knew he could do things right. He'd read plenty on the subject. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Fox kept up the game even though Rabbit was starting to look exhausted. Now that he knew what he was going to do, it was an even better game, namely because he had this new energy that he refused to explain, but he knew where it came from.

Rabbit laughed, "Okay, if we keep this up, I won't make it back. Do you really want to carry me out of here?"

"Sure, why not?" Fox smirked, taking a swipe at Rabbit.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Rabbit asked, stopping and gripping his arm. Fox's claws had penetrated his skin, causing him to bleed. "Dude, I thought we were playing a game."

"Yes, but the game has changed. Fox and Rabbit," Fox said slyly, pouncing on his friend. His tongue wrapped around Rabbit's arm, taking up the blood. Fox moaned, "Oh yes!"

Rabbit could feel his teeth when they wrapped around his arm, but he could also feel the raging boner Fox was now sporting.

Rabbit tried to fight, but Fox knew what he was doing. As soon as Rabbit tried to pull away, Fox gripped his neck with his teeth. Blood entered his mouth from the puncture wounds, making his cock grow harder.

He needed it in. Fox was a virgin and knew nothing, but his cock told him what to do. He rammed into Rabbit and got nothing at first, but then Rabbit struggled and positioned his asshole right in the way. Fox entered him and Rabbit tried pulling away, but he was too tired from their game of tag.

As Fox thrusted, he used his front paws to hold the rabbit down, moving his mouth around and finally just taking a chunk out of Rabbit's shoulder. Rabbit screamed and quivered, causing Fox to cum everywhere.

Now that he was finished sexually, he finished for real, devouring his friend bite by bite as he screamed in pain. The bite that finally did him in was one to the neck that send crimson blood all over the once peaceful clearing. Fox was done then, finally getting enough.

Instinct kicked in from his research and Fox dragged the body off into the woods, spreading around as much blood and fur as possible. When he was done, he cocked his ears and listened. He could hear water, so he followed the sound. He found himself at a small creek, and there he washed off his deeds.

Then he put on a look of terror and ran back to town.

Everyone believed his story. They had seen the two playing tag in town and running off towards the woods, so they knew it was entirely possible someone could've found them in that clearing. Fox had enough wounds from Rabbit's fighting to show how he got away, and that was all they needed.

Rabbit's body was recovered, but limited technology meant there was nothing they could do. Some leaders in town looked over the body, and Dr. Bear did as well, but no one could make any useful conclusions. Rabbit was buried peacefully, and Fox's secret went into the ground with him. No one but him would ever know.


End file.
